We Grew Up
by shilostories
Summary: Natsu has loved her since they met. Lucy has loved him since the 6th grade. Will the two ever tell each other? High school life of loving your best friend. NaLu along with some GruVia, GerZa, and GaVi. T just to be safe.
1. Flashbacks

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! This is a new fanfic so i hope you like it!**

* * *

Natsu had been walking home with Lucy, Gray and Erza. Lucy lived 3 houses away from him while Erza was right next door and Gray 4 houses down next to Lucy.

"Could you just shut up you ice freak?!"

"No cuz you know I'm right hot head"

"No your not!"

"Natsu!'' Lucy called. Natsu looked over at the blonde haired girl he has known for so long.

"Yeah Luce?" He asked her. He saw she was staring at him with pleading eyes.

"Lets study together today, around 6?" Lucy asked her childhood friend.

"And why do we have to study?" Natsu asked knowing she knew he hated working. Lucy frowned.

"To help you since you would probably fluke the test that will effect half of your grade!" Lucy shot back. Natsu glared at the girl.

"I will not! You just want to study with someone because your a loner and you want to be around people!" Natsu said so nonchalantly. that it pissed Lucy.

"For a fact I am not a loner! And I just want to help you! Like I want you to not graduate next year and stay in high school for another year while everybody is already off to college!" Lucy yelled at him.

"It's not like won't not graduate."

"Yeah only if you don't pass this test!'' Lucy and Natsu were glaring at each other while Gray and Erza watched them. They were always like that, teasing each other. Natsu then sighed and warmly smiled at the girl.

"What is it Dragneel?" Lucy asked sharply as she looked away from him and crossed her arms around her chest. The group was already at Lucy and Gray's house. Natsu's smiled then turned from a warm to a goofy one. He messed with her hair.

"It's cute that you care about my education." Natsu said as he then turned around and started going to his house, leaving Lucy with a huge red blush all over her face.

"Natsu Y-" "See you at six" Natsu shouted before Lucy could ever finish.

"Bye Lucy" Erza said with a smile. Lucy smiled back and said bye. And then there was two of them left.

"You need to tell him" Gray told her. Lucy looked at him then looked away.

"Whats the point he probably likes Lisanna instead" Lucy mumbled. Gray rolled his eyes.

"You know that's not true Lisanna would never do that to you." Gray pointed out which made Lucy sigh in frustration.

"I know...I just don't know what to do anymore. I mean, how are you supposed to tell your best friend you have loved them for 5 years without it messing up everything?" Lucy asked Gray. He shrugged.

"I don't know..."

"Well your a big help"Lucy snorted.

"Sorry! I got my own problems to handle!" Gray said trying to get away from the conversation as soon as possible before she mentions a certain _someone. _

"Let me guess, Juvia. You still haven't made up with her yet, or have you?" Lucy asked with an eye brow raised. Gray slightly blushed.

"Not exactly. I tried telling her what really happened but she didn't listen." Gray said. Him and Juvia have been dating for almost a year. Last week when Gray was walking in his class room he tripped and fell on top of another girl, and Juvia walked in and saw, thinking he was pinning her to the ground. she hasn't talked to him since and she was obviously ignoring him.

"What should I do?" Gray asked the blonde girl.

"I don't know"

"Yeah and I'm the one not helpful" Gray snorted.

"Hey! I'm trying ok!" Lucy shot back with a glare.

"Just try to talk it out with her. Say something cute to get her attention like 'I only love you' or something like that." Gray immediately blushed.

"I haven't told her that yet!"

"Well this could be your chance now" Lucy said as she started to go her house.

"Bye Gray!"

"Yeah, Yeah, bye"

Lucy walked in her house and was greeted by he mom.

"Hey honey how was school?" Layla asked as she came to give her a hug.

"Great, I'm going over Natsu's at 6" Lucy told her as she hugged her back and went upstairs.

"Ok!"

Lucy went up to her room and crashed on her bed. She stared at her ceiling. she had put up a bunch of pictures up there. She looked at hem. Some with Erza, Gray, Levy, Jellal, Lisanna, Gajeel, Her mom and dad, Natsu... There was a certain picture she was looking at. It was when they were young. Lucy was holding her Michelle doll and smiling while Natsu was kissing her for head. She lover that picture and remembered that day clearly.

_Flashback:_

_Lucy ran around the house looking for her Michelle doll. Her mother ad given that doll to her and it was very special to her. _

_"Michelle! Where are you?" Lucy then stopped and started crying right there. She then got an idea and went to her mother._

_"Mommy! Mommy!" Lucy said as she pulled on her mother's skirt._

_"Yes Lucy what is it?" Layla asked as she crouched down to her size._

_"I'm gonna go get Natsu!" Lucy told her and she ran to the door. Layla smiled and went to the door and opened it._

_"Ok be right back" Layla said to her. Little Lucy nodded and started running towards Natsu house. When she got there Grandine answered._

_"Oh hello Lucy! How could I help you?" Grandine asked as she let the little girl in and fed Wendy a bottle of milk._

_"Auntie Grandine! I need Natsu! I lost Michelle and he can help me!" Lucy told her. Grandine smiled._

_"Ok, Natsu!" Grandine called. A pink little boy then came running in the room._

_"Hi Lucy!" Natsu said with a smile. Lucy smiled back at him._

_"Hi Natsu." Lucy then grabbed his hand and started pulling him out the door._

_"We gotta find Michelle!" Lucy told him. Natsu gave her a weird look._

_"Who's Michelle?" Natsu asked her. Lucy frowned at him as they walked to her house, hand in hand._

_"Michelle! My dolly" Lucy said. Natsu smiled._

_"Oh! I remember her now!" The two of them met up with Layla at the door._

_"Hi Auntie Layla!" Natsu said as he smiled at her. Layla smiled back and him and messed up his already messed up pink hair._

_"Hi Natsu"_

_"Mommy were gonna go look for Michelle" Lucy told her._

_"Ok Lucy"_

_The two of them looked all round the house looking for Michelle. But they couldn't find her. now they were in the backyard when Lucy started crying.  
_

_"Luce don't cry we will find her!" Natsu said calmly to her._

_"B-But what if *hic* we *hic* won't?" Lucy asked him. Natsu went up to Lucy and wiped her tears away._

_"That won't happen because we will find her" Natsu whispered to her _

_"Ok?" Lucy nodded at him. Natsu then spotted a flower pot. He saw some kind of fabric. He let go of Lucy and ran to the flower pot and saw Michelle there. He then grabbed her and gave her to Lucy. Lucy's eyes widened and looked at Natsu with tearing eyes. Natsu then kissed the top of her forehead.  
_

_"We found her, so there no need to cry anymore" Natsu said with a smile. Lucy smiled back at him and tackled him with a hug._

_"Th-thank you Natsu!" Lucy cried. Natsu laughed nervously._

_"No problem!"_

_End~_

Lucy smiled at that memory. Her mom had been watching them and took that picture. Lucy then fell asleep with that picture in her hand, dreaming of her and Natsu.

* * *

Natsu was on top thinking of Lucy. He had been in love with that girl since like, when she moved here. But he never really realized it until 6th grade, when she was dating Sting Eucliffe'. Natsu looked over at his night stand and saw a picture with him and Lucy. He had his arm over her shoulder and the two were smiling. they were in middle school and Lucy had just broken up with Sting. Natsu smiled from that memory. She had stopped dating guys after that but he never knew why. He knew she was completely over Sting. The two were even friends now! but they act like they hate each other. Natsu then remembered a conversation the two of them had in the 8th grade.

_Flashback:_

_Natsu and Lucy were on the school's roof top. They both always hung out there. They talked about a bunch of things up there. It was a "Natsu and Lucy secret hide out" place. The were looking down at all the other students walking around to places _

_"Luce, Can I ask you something?" Natsu asked awkwardly. Lucy looked over at him and smiled at him_

_"Sure!"_

_"Why did you stop dating after Sting?" atsu asked her. She was taken back by that question. She started wondering about what she would say._

_"I mean It's not like I'm saying to go around and date random guys and that's not really what you did in the past but its been like 3 years so I was just wondering..." Natsu added quickly. Lucy smiled at him._

_"Because I fell in love" Lucy told him. Natsu's eyes widened. He was about to ask who but she started before him._

_"See, I've loved this guy for a while now and he's always there for me but I have a feeling he likes another girl. The guy always talks to her and looked at her with love, so i guess I'm waiting for him or something like that." Natsu thought she was talking about Gray and him liking Juvia. But little did he know she was really talking about Natsu._

_End~_

Natsu kept thinking a bunch of things about Lucy. Their adventures as kids, big events they did together with Gray, Erza and the others, how beautiful she was. He sure did love that girl to deaf growing up together. Someone then knocked on his door. He said come in and his 12 year little sister came in.

"Dinner is ready and dad is home" Wendy said. Natsu's eyes widened and he looked at the clock. It was already six! He had been thinking about Lucy for 4 straight hours and it was already time for them to study. Natsu sighed and told his sister ok. He went downstairs and greeted his dad then they all ate as a family. When it was 7 Lucy still wasn't there. He started to get worried so he went to her house. Natsu knocked on the Heartfilia's door. Layla then opened the door.

"Natsu! This is a surprise. Come in" Layla said as she let him in. Jude then came to him.

"Hi Uncle Jude" Natsu said with a smile. Jude smiled back at him.

"Hello Natsu. Lucy is upstairs if you want to see her" Jude told him. Natsu nodded and went up the stairs. He walked in Lucy's room to see her on her bed asleep. Natsu chuckled. "Typical Lucy" He mumbled. When he went over to her he saw that she was holding a picture of them when they were little. Natsu smiled remembering that day. Natsu then put his hand on her head and stroked her head. He held her hand with his other one. Natsu smiled down at the sleeping beauty. He then leaned down to her ear.

"I love you" He whispered to her. And then he stroked her hair until she woke up and he'll tease her about they're study date. but for now he just wanted to stare at her forever until she was awake.

* * *

**How do you like it? This is the new story I'm starting! Sorry if it's too long but the next ones might be shorter...maybe. I'll update soon on 'Celebrity Works' soon I kinda threw that ending out there without thinking about it so I have to think about whats going to be next. So please review for me on this one if I should continue this or keep it as a oneshot;) Thanks- Shiloh**


	2. Arguing

**Hey! I hope you like this one, I'm going to be updating more later than usual more often cuz of school starting and all, yeah I do have a social life than being on Fanfiction 24/7;) Enjoy! and R&R please! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

Natsu had left Lucy's house after staring at her sleep for a good hour. Then the next day came the teasing. Natsu loved this part, seeing all of her cute face expressions. He left early to her house and walked in.

"Oh Hi Natsu, Lucy is still upstairs" Layla said noticing how he came in. Natsu always picks her up in the morning. Natsu set his bag down and went to the fridge, getting some breakfast. He never had to ask for anything since he has known them most of his life and he's technically family.

"so, When are you going to confess?" Layla asked as she read the morning news paper at the table. Natsu sat down in front of her and ate some cereal, since he is horrible at cooking.

"I don't know, I want to do it in a way that's so awesome that she cries tears of joy!" Natsu said excitedly which made Layla chuckle. Natsu and Layla always talked about Lucy and his love problems, Layla knowing that he had loved the girl since she came here.

"Well as long as you give her lilies and tulips she'll cry." Layla said as she took a sip out of her coffee.

"Ha, I know that's part of my plan, I just have to figure out a bunch of other stuff with it" Natsu said. Lucy then came coming down stairs.

"Morning Mom, Natsu" She said as she set he bag next to Natsu's and grabbed a blueberry muffin.

"What happened to 'our studying'? Natsu started to tease. Lucy's eyes widened as she looked at Natsu.

"Oh my god I totally forgot! I'm so sorry Natsu I...wasn't feeling good" Lucy started off hoping he would not know that she fell asleep. Natsu rolled his eyes and went up to her.

"Don't lie to me Luce, you know I hate it" Natsu said as he got up to her face. She blushed.

"How if you know I was lying?" Lucy asked curious even though she already knew the answer to her question.

"One:You just admitted it and two: I know that because ever time your lying or your nervous you play with your left bracelet." Natsu said which made Lucy sigh.

"Fine, I fell asleep" Lucy said as she took another bite out of her muffin. Natsu smirked.

"Luce, you know you can tell me anything" Natsu said with a sigh. He put his hand through his spiky pink hair.

"Honestly, I know so much about you I could write a biography about you"

"Oh really?"

"Yep"

"Well, then whats my favorite color?" Lucy challenged.

"Neon pink"

"What I wanna be?"

"A writer, and possibly a restaurant owner"

"Most worn shoes?"

"Spaires or heels in the Spring and Summer, Uggs in the Fall and Winter"

"Favorite Flower's?"

"White roses, Lilies, Tulips"

"What year did we meet?"

"July 27, 2001"

"Birthday?"

"May 8th, 1996."

"What year did I fall...off my bike and broke my ankle?!" '_What year did In love with you? Don't ask that Lucy! How could I even think of asking that! He probably doesn't know that answer' _Lucy thought as she was about to ask him that question

"1998, I think" Natsu said as he had on a thinking face. Lucy smirked

"When di-" "your going to be late at this point" Layla interrupted.

"Oh Yeah! Lets go Luce!" Natsu said as he held her hand and grabbed their backpacks and left after saying by to Layla.

When they came out Gray was walking out of his house and Erza was waiting by their houses.

"Morning" They all said to each other. They walked to school and went to their class. Erza was a senior so she had classes with Mirajane, Jellal, Freed, Laxus, Evergreen, and Bixslow. Natsu had classes with Lucy, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Lisanna, Juvia, and Sting. And as always, school is not your typical normal.

"Shut the hell up or I'll pummel you to the ground!" Natsu growled

"I'd like to see you try it you freak"Gray smirked.

"Shut the hell up you daylight freak!"Lucy yelled as she arm wrestled Sting.

"At least I don't gaze at the blank sky like some moron's do at night" Sting said nonchalantly.

"The sky has stars you dummy!" Lucy shot back.

"Be quiet bunny girl and blonde freak" Gajeel grumbled.

"You shut up you metal Freak!' Lucy and Sting yelled at the same time at him.

"That's it your going down the both of you" Gajeel said as he joined in the arm wrestling, doing 3 way.**(A/N:Idk how to do 3 way but just imagine it!)**

"Go Gajeel! You can do it!" Levy cheered.

"Lev!" Lucy yelled at her best friend as her hand started going down a little from Gajeel.

"Sorry Lue..." Levy said as she watched the intense competition between the 3.

"Look I bet he isn't eve thinking about it!" Juvia whined to Lisanna. Lisanna sighed.

"I know he is, Gray is the kind of person who thinks with his actions" Lisanna said as she looked over at him fighting with Natsu.

"Like right now, he is not fighting as hard as usual because he is thinking and he also keep glancing at you" Lisanna pointed. Juvia sighed.

"He looks the same to me" she said sadly.

"Well if you have known him since kindergarten you would notice his actions." Lisanna explained. Juvia then looked over and Gray, watching him fight. Then they made eye contact. They stared at each other for a while until it then brought tears to her eyes Juvia got up and started walking towards the door.

"Juvia!" Gray shouted. Juvia looked back at him as a tear streamed down her face. Gray was about to go up to her and Juvia was about to leave the classroom when the teacher bumped into her.

"And where are you going miss Loxar?" He asked

"w-well..." Juvia glanced at Gray. "I uh...got something in my eye and I need to get it out" Juvia lied. The teacher nodded and dismissed her.

"Is there a problem Mr. Fullbuster?" the teacher asked as he sat down in his chair. Gray thought for a second.

"I need to go to the restroom" Gray lied.

"And why is that Mr. Fullbuster?" He asked.

"well, I need to use the bathroom? what else?" Gray said annoyed. the teacher thought for a second.

"Go"

Gray ran out of the room and went to the hallway. He saw Juvia down at the end of the hall.

"Juvia!" He yelled as he ran to her. Juvia turned around and was shocked to see him. She decided to stop when he came to her.

"Ju...Juvia"he said out of breath.

"What?" Juvia asked trying to sound like she wasn't crying.

"Let me exp-" "I don't wanna hear it" Juvia interrupted. She turned around and was about to leave when he grabbed her hand.

"Let me talk, God!"He yelled out. Juvia stayed quiet.

"I tripped. I tripped for pete sakes! How could you be so mad over this!?" He yelled at her. Juvia was on the verge of crying. She snatched her hand out of his.

"Because! It's not the accident I'm mad about!" Juvia yelled at him.

"Then what the hell is it?!" Gray yelled.

"You! God, Honestly! All you ever do is argue with Natsu and talk! You never treat me like your girlfriend, never take me on dates, nothing! It's like I'm just another one of your friends! Like I'm just a person you associate with! What's the point of dating you when you treat me the same as you did when we wern't! Natsu and Lucy are closer with each other and they aren't even dating!" at this point tears were streaming down her face.

"You know Natsu and Lucy have known each other since they were five" Gray said.

"That's not the point!" Juvia shouted.

"There has been a lot on my mind lately" Gray said as he tried to hold her hand again but she wouldn't let him.

"Oh really?! like what?" Juvia asked curious.

''Well the possibility that I might have fallen in love with you!" Gray said, finally lowering his voice. Juvia's eyes widened.

"I've been thinking of the real reason why we got together. We liked each other, right? So we got together. But I've been trying to find out what I really fell in love with." Gray started. He slipped his hand in Juvia's and she let him.

"It wasn't just your pretty blue hair, beautiful eyes, heart warming smile. It was your personality. the way you would just lighten up my mood when I was down. You were just a ball of happiness. You were ecstatic every day all day. I didn't fall in love with your beauty, I fell in love with who you are" Gray caressed her cheek and Juvia closed her eyes, with a smile on her face.

"I love you and only you" he whispered. He smiled warmly at her. "So stay with me" Juvia nodded her head.

"Yes?" "Yes. I...I love you too" Juvia said as she opened her eyes and gazed into his eyes. Gray leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. When he pulled away he hugged her.

"I'll take you out more, talk to you more, and treat you like my girlfriend, ok?" Juvia nodded and they went back to class together.

When they got back the class was all looking at them. They took their separate seats. Gray sat by Lucy and juvia sat by Lisanna.

"What happened?" Lucy asked him.

"I got my girl back" Gray said with a smirk.

"Ha now can I finish pummeling you to the ground?" Natsu asked as he put his arm over Lucy's shoulder, which made her blush.

"Says the person who doesn't even have her girl yet" Gray pointed out which made Lucy blush even more.

"Shut up! I will eventually" Natsu said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, then who is your girl?" Gray asked challenging. Lucy was blushing so hard she'd swear she was going to get a fever.

"Oh it's L-" "All three of you1 Detention!" The teacher yelled out.

"Why?"

"What the hell?!

"I didn't do anything!"

And then the three of them spent to afternoon together in the detention room with Natsu and Gray arguing for 2 hours straight and Lucy being pissed for 2 straight hours

* * *

Here it is! I hoped you liked it all all:) C ya Soon! R&R for me please:)


	3. Dancing, Singing, and Name-calling

**Hey I'm back! Sorry for the long wait! I have been SUPER busy! I have like TONS of homework. So I hope you all like this and yeah! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, LYRICS, OR PRETTY LITTLE LIARS! And if anybody watches Pretty Little Liars:Spoilers!**

* * *

Lucy was at Natsu house with Gray and Levy over also. Lucy and Levy talked and listened to the radio while Natsu and Gray argued.

"Shut up its red!"

"Get this through your skull Natsu its pink!"

"It's red!"

"Pink!"

"Red!"

"Pink!"

Lucy and Levy looked over at the arguing boys and sighed.

"Haven't they already have this argument?" Levy asked looking over at the girl she has known since middle school. Lucy sighed sadly.

"Yep! And they are only arguing about this because they are bored." Lucy said, knowing this for a while now that when the two of them are bored they argue about something they have already argued about in the past.

"Shut the hell up Lucy!" The two of them yelled at her at the same time. Lucy laughed and Levy giggled.

"Have you been watching Pretty Little Liars?" levy asked her after they shared they're little laugh. Lucy smiled.

"Oh my god yes! I can't believe that Ezra's A!" Lucy squealed.

"I know right and I totally trusted him!"

"I can't believe he would do that to Aria!"

"That was just a total mind blow!"

"ahahaha i know right I cant believe he cheated!" Natsu said in a high pitched voice. Lucy and Levy looked at him with a what-the-hell face expression.

"Natsu...no. Ezra didn't even cheat" Lucy said flatly and Natsu chuckled.

"I know, he probably a pedophile that stalked Ally for a long time and then killed her. " Natsu told her. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"When do you watch Pretty Little Liars?" Lucy asked him. Natsu glared at her.

"Don't you remember? You forced me to watch it with you when that episode came out!" Natsu said

"Pshhh, when did I do that?" She asked.

Natsu cleared his voice. "Just 2 weeks ago when that came out!" he said in a squeaky voice

"Stop talking like that!"

"Well its how you talk!"

"I do not talk like that!"

"Uhh, yeah you do!"

"Well your voi- O My God My Song!" Lucy screamed which made Natsu and Gray rub they're ears.

"What the hell Lucy?" Gray said annoyed. They then heard music that Lucy had turned on, and it was her favorite song. Lucy smiled and sang a long with the song.

"_Back then I'd live forever...and grow old! I'd keep my friends warm when times got cold. I'd live forever and grow old. I'd keep my friends close, we couldn't be sold. Go on, Go on, Go on, we'll forget all of this even exists" _Lucy sang with the song and dance around with Levy. She motioned Natsu to start singing but he said no so instead Gray sang.

"_We'd make a stand, the exit was our great plan_. _L__ive for the second, good times we made, we'll let you in." _Gray came in with the dancing and dance with Lucy. He put her arm around her and spun her around, as if she was his girlfriend. He did this on purpose to annoy Natsu, which he was obviously pissed.

"_Before I worried about the world, I just worried 'bout me" _Gray kissed Lucy's cheek before the chorus started which made Lucy blush like crazy and Natsu over the edge. He then joined in, pushing Gray to the side with a glare and danced with Lucy while Gray danced with Levy. Natsu started singing.

"_Back then I'd live forever!...and grow old! I'd keep my friends warm when times got cold. I'd live forever and grow old. I'd keep my friends close, we couldn't be sold. Go on, Go on, Go on, Go on... One day we'll grow up and be kids woah. One day, One day, One day we'll grow up to be kids , we'll forget all this even exists" _Natsu spun Lucy around which made her laugh and smile but she was still blushing about Gray's kiss. Lucy loved to hear Natsu's singing voice, it was just so amazing to her. Natsu looked at her with kind, heart warming eyes that made Lucy's heart beat faster by the second.

Levy then started singing. "_Live in a haze. The miracle lives, I'm still standing! Reminisce the cloudy days. I can think better in a hurricane, hurricane, hurricane~!" _ All of them were jumping around and dancing like idiots. But dancing together in a room with music is what made them them. All fur of them sang together now.  
_  
_

_"One day, __Back then I'd live forever!...and grow old! I'd keep my friends warm when times got cold. I'd live forever and grow old. I'd keep my friends close, we couldn't be sold! Go on, Go on, Go on! __Back then I'd live forever!...and grow old! I'd keep my friends warm when times got cold. I'd live forever and grow old. I'd keep my friends close, we couldn't be sold" _They sand together. Lucy then sang the last line._  
_

_"We'll forget all of this even exist!"_

All of them at once collapsed on the floor, exhausted from dancing.

"That...was...fun!" Lucy said as she took breaths between the words. She looked over at Natsu and saw him smiling at her. He grabbed her hand and held onto it, keeping her close. It reminded her of one night they were together like this.

_Flashback:_

_The Dragneel's were having a party that night. So of course Lucy came with her parents. _

_"Shut up ice breath!" Natsu, he was 10, yelled._

_"You shut up hot head" Gray, who was also 10, shot back. Erza came over to the arguing boys. She hit the two of them on the top of their heads. _

_"Stop arguing!" Erza, who was almost 12, shouted. _

_"Fine..."_

_"Monster Erza!" Natsu got another hit on the head for that comment. Lucy came over to them.  
_

_"Hey Lucy" Gray said as he waved to his neighbor/friend. Lucy smiled and waved back._

_"Luce! your here!" Natsu said as he came up to her and gave her a bear hug, she gladly excepted the hug. When Natsu let go of her he smiled at her. Lucy smiled back._

_"Where have you been for the past 2 weeks?! I haven't seen you at all!" Natsu exclaimed. _

_"Sorry about that! My parents and I went out of town to see my grandparents" Lucy said as she rubbed the back of her head. _

_"Oh...Well I thought you died or something" Gray said coming up behind Natsu. Lucy frowned._

_"Why'd you think I died?" She asked him. Gray shrugged his shoulders._

_"Well you just flat out disaapeared." Gray stated which made Lucy embarrassed._

_"I said I was sorry!" Lucy said. _

_After a while of going around and talking and then talking to adults they got bored and somehow lost in the crowd of people._

_"Natsu! Natsu!" Lucy called looking for her childhood friend. She then bumped into someone. When she looked up to see who it is she saw that pink spiky hair._

_"What the heck Natsu!" Lucy said in a annoyed voice_

_"Luce where have you been, I've been looking for you!" Natsu said ignoring her comment as he looked at her with a worried expression. He helped Lucy off the floor._

_"I've been looking for you too!" She told him. Natsu then smiled and grabbed her hand._

_"Come with me!" Natsu said as she dragged the complaining girl outside to his backyard. When they got there he told her to look up. Lucy gave him a glare before looking up at the sky. As soon as she did her face lit up. There were stars were scatered all over the sky and shining brighter than ever before. Lucy smiled.  
_

_"They're so beautiful" Lucy whispered. _

_"Not as beautiful as you" Natsu told her. Lucy looked over at him and smiled. _

_"Thank you" she whispered after giving him a hug. Natsu grabbed her hand and the two sat down on the grass, gazing at the stars as Natsu held her close._

_End~_

Lucy smiled at that memory. He had called her beautiful for the first time that night. Sure he called her pretty and other really nice and sweet things that made her heart melt but that was the first night he had ever said something nice like that to her directly. He still does that to this day, calling her beautiful, unique, pretty. Yeah he called her other things that pissed her off like weird and unnatural. But his name calling is one of the things she absolutely loved about him.

* * *

**I know, Its corny:) Hhehe...This isn't gonna be like a song-fic like my other story "Celebrity Works" is this was just out of the random:p There might be some songs now and then but not really a lot. Sorry for and misspells, its my worst enemy when it comes to writing. I hope you liked it and all Sorry If I spoiled Pretty Little Liars for ya you PLL fans out there reading this. I mean I love the sow so...yeah! R&R for me I wanna know your opinions:)  
**

**Song: Grow Up and Be Kids by The Cab**

**C Ya Later!;)**


	4. Kisses on the Cheek

**Sorry for late update but I'm here! I kinda spilled water on my computer and it messed it up pretty bad but its all good now! R&R for me ;) I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR SONG! P.S. not much NaLu in this one and sorry for the other song But I swear there wont be songs in every chapter!  
**

* * *

Erza walked down the hall in school. It was after school hours and she had to stay afterwards for a student body president discussion. She walked down to her locker since she left her textbook in there. She turned the corner to find Jellal Fernandez, a guy she sat by in class waiting by her locker. Erza and Jellal talked a little in class and you could say they were friends.

"What are you doing here?" Erza asked as she walked up closer to him. Jellal smiled and moved so she could open up her locker.

"Waiting for you" He said which made Erza have a slight blush on her face. Oh and another thing, Erza did have a slight crush on Jellal too. Erza looked up at him and smiled.

"For..?" Erza asked as she closed her locker and faced him fully.

"I want to take you out Erza" Jellal said to her with a heartwarming smile.

"Well...It's only like 4 so...how about dinner?" Erza smiled and accepted the offer, kind of excited.

~At the Restaurant~

The two walked in to a place called Gary's Diner.

"Have you ever been here?" Jellal asked her as the sat down at a booth. Jellal sat across from her.

"Nope, never before in my life. I didn't even know this place existed" Erza said as she looked at the menu that was already on the table.

"This place is great, they sometimes sing songs."Jellal said with a smile. A waiter then came up to them in roller skates. She had blonde hair in two pig tails and a name tag that said 'Hi! Welcome to Gary's Diner! My Name is Aki!'

"Welcome to Gary's Diner! My name is Aki and I will be your waitress this evening." She smiled at the two of them.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Sprite"

"Lemonade" Aki roller skated away to get their drinks.

"This would be a fun place to work" Erza Said.

"Yeah, I love roller skating" Jellal said and the two started talking about roller skating more. Aki came back with their drinks.

"Would you like to request a song?" She asked and Erza's face lit up. She got up and whispered something in the lady's ear and Aki smiled.

"That's my personal favorite. Ok well have you two made up your minds on what you want to eat?" Erza and Jellal ordered their food and Jellal looked mysteriously at Erza.

"What did you say?" He asked curiously. Erza smirked and took a sip out of her sprite.

"You'll see" They then started to play music. The staff lined up and started some dance steps. Jellal smiled at her.

"Really? This song?" He said somewhat sarcastically. Erza laughed.

"I love this song" One of the guys in the staff started to sing.

"_Just a small town girl. Living in a lonely world. She took the midnight train going anywhere._" Aki then stepped in next to him and sang.

"_Just a city boy. Born and raised in south Detroit. He took the midnight train going anywhere._" The waiters and waitresses started skating around the diner. Then Aki came up to Erza and Jellal and motioned them to sing. Jellal refused and said he can't sing but then Erza motioned him to sing so he had no choice.

"_A singer in a smokey room_" Erza thought he sounded cute. She then pitched in. "_The smell of wine and cheap perfume." _Erza and Jellal stared at each other and then sang together.

_"For a smile they can share the night. It goes on, and on, and on, and on! Stranger's...waiting! Up and down the boulevard. Their Shadows searching in the night. Streetlight...people! Living just to find emotion. Hiding, somewhere in the night!" _The two smiled at each other and then everybody started singing with them.

"_Don't Stop Believing! Hold on to that feeling. Streetlight People!Don't Stop Believing! Hold on to that feeling. Streetlight People! Don't Stop!"_

They got a huge applause after that. Erza and Jellal hugged each other and sat down.

"That was awesome!" Erza said excitedly.

"Yeah. You have an beautiful voice" Erza blushed a little at that comment.

"You weren't bad yourself. You call that bad singing? That was amazing!" Jellal smiled at her.

"thanks Erza. He took her hand across the table, which made Erza's heart flutter. She had always been so serious about everything. But he always seemed to loosen her up. The waitress came back with their food and they ate their meal, talking and laughing through the whole time. Jellal drove her back home and walked her up to the door.

"Thanks for going out with me today Erza, I had fun" He said to her. He slipped his hand into hers and Erza smiled.

"Well thanks for inviting me" She said. Jellal leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. When he pulled away he smiled.

"Goodnight Erza"

"Goodnight..." Erza watched him get into his car and drive off. She smiled and then opened her door and went inside to see Lucy sitting there on her staircase waiting patiently. Erza was shocked to see her there, then she remembered the sleep over.

"Oh my god Lucy I'm so sorry I totally forgot" Erza apologized. Lucy smiled at her.

"Oh, it's fine. So tell me about dinner with Jellal." Erza didn't even know how she found out but she didn't ask and told her about everything. She would squeal at somethings Erza told her about.

"He is such a sweetheart!" Lucy said to her. They were now on the couch talking.

"So, how was your evening?" Erza saw that a blush appeared on Lucy's face as soon as she said that.

"Well, it turns out your not the only one who got a kiss on the cheek from their love today" Lucy said.

"Really it was out of the blue. We were walking home just the three of us and I was about to walk in my house when Natsu ran up and gave me a kiss on the cheek. He ran home after that." Lucy explained.

The rest of the night the two girls talked about finally getting together with the two guys they have wanted to be with for a while

* * *

**How was it? I got this idea from glee. Yeah I Watch That Show Because Glee Is Awesome! R&R for mee plz! Sorry for the late update!**

**Song: Don't stop Believing by Journey. (I was thinking of it by Glee but that's the original)**


	5. Emotions

**Hey guys! I hope you like this one and Sorry for the late update! I had a writer's block for this and then i _had_ a bunch of idea's for my other stories:( Weird right? Anyway Read and Review for me please! Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! and uhh yeah sorry for miss spells this is my first time using my tablet!**

* * *

That day the teacher assigned a assignment nobody liked.

"For this assignment You will get into pairs and be Husband and Wife. I will give you a slip of paper and whatever the paper says you will act it out to school for one month." The teacher said as he handed out a piece of paper that explains more about the assignment.

"I want to be with Juvia" Gray said glancing back at his blushing girlfriend.

"I will be assigning your partners" Everybody moaned when the teach said that. He then started calling out pairs.

"Sting and Juvia"

"Gray and Lucy"

"Natsu and Lisanna"

"Gajeel and Levy"

After the teacher was done calling out the names everybody got with their partners.

"Hey Lisanna!" Natsu said as he sat next to the white haired girl. She smiled at him.

"Hi Natsu! So It looks like were going to be married for the next month huh? " Lisanna said with a nervous laugh. The teacher came up and gave Natsu their piece of paper.

"You two are happily married and deeply in love. Your always wondering and thinking about each other when your apart. You/Your wife is 6 months in pregnancy"

Natsu sighed in frustration. _'There goes my chance with Lucy"_ He thought to himself as him and Lisanna talked about how she is going to stuff her stomach to make it look like she's pregnant.

To Gray and Lucy~~~

Gray sat down Next to the pouting Lucy. "

"Whats up with you?" Gray asked seeing how sad she looked. Lucy sighed and looked at him.

"Just look at the two of them! Smiling and laughing together! It's obvious that they like each other!" Lucy said as she looked over at Natsu and Lisanna talking again. Gray rolled his eyes and put his arm around her shoulder.

"'Cmon Lucy! You saw he kissed you the other day" Gray reminded her. Lucy sighed.

"That was only on the cheek and he has kissed Lisanna fully on the lips before." Lucy told him.

"Well a kiss on the cheek is a start. Trust me their just friends, and Lisanna knows that you love him. She would never do that to you" Gray said. Lucy sighed.

"I guess your right." The teacher came up and gave them their paper. Gray unfolded it and read it out loud.

" You two are 3 years into marriage and you/your wife wants a baby. But is no positive that she wants to start a family, being because some suspicion is raised that you/your husband might be cheating on you. Sometimes you often argue a lot" Gray read out loud.

"Well, I guess that's a good one" Lucy said. Gray agreed with her and then the two of them talked about the assignment more.

~Next Monday~ Natsu and Lucy were walking to school together alone.

"So whats your assignment?" Lucy asked Natsu.

He yawned, being really tired. Lucy thought he was really cute when he was tired. So cute she just wanted to tackle him to the floor and hug him to death, But Lucy put that thought aside.

"Well were a really lovey dovey couple and she's 6 months pregnant" Natsu said to her. Lucy nodded.

"Whats yours?" He asked curious about her and Gray.

"Well 3 years married, I apparently want to start a family but I'm not sure to because I think Gray's Cheating on me" Natsu chuckled.

"That's a corny one" He said with a smile on his face.

"How is Lisanna going to look pregnant?" Lucy asked him.

"She's gonna buy one of those fake pregnant belly strap thing and wrap a bowl around it." Lucy slightly laughed. They had to present their assignment today in class since they have been practicing at home but today is the official day of starting.

~In Class~

"I Hate You! Good for nothing Husband!" Levy yelled at Gajeel and then she ran out of the classroom. Everyone clapped afterwards.

"That was great Levy and Gajeel." The teacher said after Levy came back in the classroom. The two sat down.

"Next up Natsu and Lisanna" He called out. Natsu and Lisanna went to the front of the room. Lisanna's belly was big.

"Hi I'm Natsu Dragneel and this is my lovely wife Lisanna Dragneel." Natsu introduced them.

"Oh, stop it Natsu. Dear when is the baby due again?" Lisanna asked in a lovey dovey voice, it made Lucy sad for some reason.

"Our baby is due in 3 months. What Do you want to do today, I took the day off so I could spend time with you and Alexia, I just love the name we picked for our daughter." Natsu said, also acting all lovey dovey toward Lisanna.

"I don't mind honey as long as were together I'll go anywhere" Lisanna said looking up at Natsu. It broke Lucy's heart seeing them act like that, even though they were acting, Lucy was upset.

"I love you Liz" Natsu said putting his head on her's and rubbing her fake bowl stomach.

"I love you too Natsu" Lisanna said back and then the two kissed. Lucy's eyes widened. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes, but was too in shock to notice. The two of them pulled away and they got a applause. Lucy didn't clap. Natsu looked over at her and saw her hurt expression. He fet upset too.

"Good job Natsu and Lisanna. Next is Gray and Lucy" Gray had to nudge Lucy in her side to get her attention back. The two stood up and got to the front stage. Lucy kept glancing at Natsu.

"Hey Gray have you ever thought of having a child one day?" Lucy asked him. She couldn't stop thinking about Natsu.

"Well no, I don't see the point in a child. Whats the reason in having one?" Gray asked her. He looked at Lucy concerned about her. He had a feeling she was upset about Natsu and Lisanna's kiss.

"Happiness, joy, to have a person that looks like you and is like you? I want to start a family Gray!" She protested to him.

"Lucy dear, having a child is a lot of work and extra money. I just don't think were ready to start a family yet honey" Gray told her. He walked closer to her and put his and on her shoulder.

"I'm just too busy, please wait a little longer" He whispered but was loud enough so the audience could hear. He kissed her on the cheek. That somewhat pissed Natsu but he just put that aside, thinking how Lucy feels about his and Lisanna's kiss.

"Is it that girl, whats her name. Your assistant, Kayla?" Lucy asked in a hurt tone. Lucy stepped back. Gray rolled his eyes.

"Oh please not her again. I have told you this already Lucy She's just my assistant!" Gray said raising his voice.

"That's what you always say, but when I visit you I see how you look at her," Lucy looked at Natsu. She just wanted to cry. Tears fell down her face. Natsu's eyes widened. He knew that those weren't fake tears, they were real. He just knew. Gray was taken back too. This wasn't part of their plan.

_'Stop Crying Lucy, Stop Crying. What do_ I _say? We_ _didn't plan this. Uhh'_ Lucy thought as she cried. The teacher was about to stand up and go over to her when she continued.

"You always defend her, What am I supposed to believe?!" And with that Lucy ran out of the classroom.

"Lucy..." Gray started off. Everybody clapped. Lucy was outside next to the door crying her heart out on the floor. She wiped her tears away and breathed in and out. She just had to get it out.  
She walked back in the classroom and stood by Gray, who hugged her.

"Amazing! That was Amazing! " The teacher praised.

"Whats wrong? What happened?" Gray asked her worried about her. Lucy sighed.

"Natsu" She said, and Gray already knew the rest. The rest of class everybody else performed their work. Next Monday they have to do the next scene that the paper said.

~After School~

It was silent when they were walking home.

"Why did you cry? Natsu asked Lucy randomly. It had been on his mind all day.

"What do you mean it was part of-" "Don't give me that I know it wasn't part of the assignment, those were real tears. Why did you cry Luce?" Natsu was eager to know.

"Honestly I don't know myself, it just came randomly" Lucy said as she played with her bracelet. Erza and Gray didn't dare to say a word.

"Don't lie to me" Natsu told her. He stopped walking and was facing her. Lucy stayed silent. She was about to walk away from him and walk to her house when he did the unexpected. He pulled on her wrist and pulled her forward and kissed her on the lips, a kiss that was full of emotion.

* * *

**I Hoped you liked it! Sorry for the cliff hanger! R&R for me;) It makes my day and gets me writing more. This like literally took all day! And sorry for any miss spells! I'll try to update soon!**


	6. Confessions

**Hey I'm back you guys! Sorry for the long wait i had a writer's block for this one:( But I'm here now and updated so enjoy! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

**A NOTE TO EVERYONE WHO READS CELEBRITY WORKS! I WILL NOT BE UPLOADING ON THE STORY ANY MORE! I WILL BE MAKING A SEPARATE STORY THAT GOES ON WITH THE TOUR BUT CELEBRITY WORKS IT FINISHED NOW! I'LL UPDATE A NEW STORY THAT'S THE JOURNEY THROUGH THE TOUR SOON SO JUST WAIT AND CHECK UP ON MY PAGE FOR THE NEW STORY! **

* * *

Lucy was to in shock to register what was happening. When she did finally figured out what was happening he pulled away and looked at her in the eyes. Gray and Erza where also shock but Erza smiled and Gray snickered. When Natsu realized what he did he immediately regretted it.

Without Lucy knowing herself, tears had formed in her eyes.

"Luce" Natsu whispered but then Lucy ran to her house.

"Lucy!" He yelled but she just shut the door.

"Nice going flame head" Gray told him with a smirk on his face. Natsu glared at him.

"Shut you ice freak" Natsu told him. Gray just snickered and walked to his house.

"Just let her register what happened Natsu" Erza told him as she smiled and walked off to her house. She was actually really happy for Lucy. But of course Natsu didn't listen to Erza. He went up to Lucy's door and started knocking on it over and over again.

* * *

When Lucy came into her house she shut the door behind her and slid down the door, to the floor.

"Lucy honey is that you?" Layla called as she came towards the front door.

"Hey, mom..." Lucy said quietly but loud enough for her to hear it.

"Lucy what's wrong?" Layla asked in concern. Lucy stiffened when there was knocking on the door.

"Who's that?" Layla asked as she went over to open the door. Lucy stood up from the floor and stopped her.

"Mama please don't! It's probably Natsu!" Lucy pleaded.

"What's wrong with Natsu?" Layla about to open the door again but Lucy stopped her again.

"Luce!" Natsu yelled at her from the other side of the door.

"Let me explain!" Natsu yelled again. He jiggled the door knob trying to get in but it was locked.

"Lucy what happened? Layla asked as she watched her daughter drag her to the kitchen so Natsu couldn't distract her.

"He kissed me" Lucy whispered to her. Layla smiled.

"That's great Lucy!"

"No mama it's not because he probably likes Lisanna and even if he did like me and we started dating it would be like torture for me for the next like month or two since him and her are paired up for this husband and wife project and it would just kill me inside and also-" "Honey" Layla cut her off. Lucy often started rambling when she was nervous or upset and Layla has gotten so used to it that she can catch every word she says.

"You may not know that he likes you until he asks. He kissed you for darn sakes! Just give him a chance" Layla said as she looked at her daughter with hopeful eyes. Lucy looked at her for a second and then walked to the stairs.

"I just need some time to think about this." Lucy told her and then went to her room. She knew she was overreacting about this, but she just couldn't help it. That was her first kiss with Natsu. And yeah, even though she didn't kiss him back, she secretly liked it.

* * *

Natsu kept knocking and calling out Lucy's name for a while.

"Just talk to her tomorrow!" Gray had yelled at him but Natsu ignored it. Natsu sighed and stopped knocking. As he was just about t leave, finally after a long time, giving up Layla opened the door.

"Auntie Layla! I need to see Luce!" Natsu told her. Layla smiled sadly at her.

"Give her some time. She just...she needs to register what just happened. Lucy thinks you like Lisanna" Layla explained. Natsu frowned and cursed at himself. He put his hand through his hair.

"But I don't like Lisanna!" Natsu yelled out. He walked in and out of the drive way. Natsu then kicked the recycling bin right next to him, so he could get his stress out.

"I didn't even mean to kiss her! My emotions just took over and I did it!"

"Natsu honey calm down. Just give her her space" Layla said trying to calm him down. Natsu sighed and thanked Layla and then walked to his house.

"Oh Natsu.."

* * *

"So how do you think Lucy is doing?" Juvia asked her boyfriend. Gray sighed.

"Ever since Friday they haven't talked." Gray told her. Juvia nodded.

"Your gonna have to let me do this, but just know I really only love you. Yeah i love Lucy too but our love is different" Gray told her which made his girlfriends frown.

"Are you sure? What about a different way to make him mad?" Juvia asked. Gray shook his head.

"If anything this will make him so mad to throw a punch at me but that's what we need to confess in front of Lucy." Juvia nodded.

"Are you sure your okay with this? I could try to do something else?" Gray asked noticing her sad expression. Juvia shook her head.

"I want to help Lucy too, and this should work" Juvia said with a sad smile. Gray smiled sadly at her and gave her one kiss on her lips. Lucy walked into the classroom and sat by the two of them.

"How's it going?" Gray and Juvia asked at the same time.

"Not good" Lucy said as she set her binder down on the desk. Natsu then walked in the classroom.

"Lucy stand up" Gray said as he stood up also. Lucy gave him a weird look and also stood up with him. Gray faced her and put his hands on her shoulder's.

"Don't hate me" Gray told her really quickly before pressing his lips onto her's. Natsu watched in horror as his two friends kissed while Juvia also looked away, not wanting to witness her boyfriend kissing Lucy. When Lucy was about to push him away he pulled away. Lucy was blushing red and in shock.

"What the hell man!?" Natsu shouted at Gray. He threw a punch at him but Gray dodged it.

"Why are you mad? Don't you like Lisanna? Remember? The middle school crush? What happened to her?" Gray asked, testing him.

"Because I love Lucy damn it!" Natsu yelled. Lucy's eyes widened.

"It's Her! It has always been her! I've loved her since the start! The first day she came here I knew that I was going to fall in love with her and I'd make her mine. But of course I'm such an idiot for kissing her like that randomly! I hurt her and it _kills_ me inside. I only started liking Lisanna because I felt _lonely_ and she was dating Sting! That idiot! I never wanted to have feeling for Lisanna and start dating her because I knew in my heart that I would just end up hurting her because I loved Lucy so much. I want her to be mine so much that I even talk to her mom about how _pathetic_ I am to not confess earlier and how much I love her and how I was going to tell her! I regret every day that I've made her mad or upset. All I just want is her to be happy..." Natsu told all of this to Gray and must have forgotten Lucy was in the room. Everybody was watching the scene before them. Gray was smirking and Juvia smiled. Lisanna had just came in and was smiling at him along side with Levy. Gajeel just chuckled and Sting smirked. Lucy walked up to him and hugged him from behind.

"Luce?" Natsu whispered.

"I love you too, for a while now. Ever since me and Sting broke up, I've loved you ever since that day on the roof top." Lucy also confessed. Natsu turned around and faced her.

"Really?" Natsu said with hopeful eyes and a forming smile on his face. Lucy nodded and Natsu pushed his lips on her's, happy as ever. Lucy also kissed back and everybody clapped for them, happy that they finally got together since the past years.

* * *

**A/N:I HOPED YOU LIKED IT! But it's not over yet~ This story isn't completely about NaLu! I got a couple other pairs to do so just cause they got together doesn't mean its over!I'll still be updating and some chapter with Nalu slightly, Some completely NaLu and some not at all! I gotta give the other couples their time to shine;) I'll tell you the pairs after this A/N R&R for me! **

**A NOTE TO EVERYONE WHO READS CELEBRITY WORKS! I WILL NOT BE UPLOADING ON THE STORY ANY MORE! I WILL BE MAKING A SEPARATE STORY THAT GOES ON WITH THE TOUR BUT CELEBRITY WORKS IT FINISHED NOW! I'LL UPDATE A NEW STORY THAT'S THE JOURNEY THROUGH THE TOUR SOON SO JUST WAIT AND CHECK UP ON MY PAGE FOR THE NEW STORY! **

**Pairings:**

**NatsuXLucy**

**GrayXLucy**

**JellalXErza**

**GajeelXLevy**

**StingXLisanna**


End file.
